civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Scythian (Civ6)
grants a free second copy of that unit. |leader = Tomyris |leader-bonus-name = Killer of Cyrus |leader-bonus-description = All units receive +5 Combat Strength when attacking wounded units, and heal up to 30 hit points after killing a unit. |leader-agenda-name = Backstab Averse |leader-agenda-description = Likes civilizations who are her Declared Friends. Dislikes civilizations who backstab their former allies and declare Surprise Wars. |empire_name = Scythian Empire |adjectives = Scythian |location = Central Asia |size = Roughly 384 thousand square miles (994 thousand square km) |population = Unknown, best guess is 40-50 thousand at peak |irl-capital = None (the only city mentioned in the histories is "Scythian Neapolis", destroyed by the Goths in 3rd century AD) }} The Scythian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are tan (#AA9C6D) and red (#A4100E), and they are led by Tomyris. The Scythians' civilization ability is People of the Steppe, which gives them two units instead of one for each light cavalry unit or Saka Horse Archer they train. Their unique unit is the Saka Horse Archer, and their unique tile improvement is the Kurgan. Strategy Scythia under Tomyris is able to quickly field a massive fast-moving and hard-hitting cavalry army. Once their domination machine starts moving, there are few who can hold their ground against a Scythian push. People of the Steppe Scythian units and strategy favor early game conquest and exploration. By specializing in Horsemen and Saka Horse Archers early on, and taking advantage of Tomyris' leader bonus to heal rapidly, you can launch a very early offensive and take over a number of cities before the opposition has a chance to build up a force of their own. In your cities, research Animal Husbandry to take advantage of Pastures as early as possible for sources of Horses and place adjacent Kurgans to gain extra and (keeping in mind you cannot place Kurgans on hills). The will help to maintain the costs of your armies, and the bonus can give an early edge in the religion game. Trade Routes to city-states near the enemy will give you an advantage of tactically controlling quick transport to and from locations of convenience, as well as establishing city-state bonuses. The Scythian unique ability applies to five different units in the game: the Classical Era's Horsemen and Saka Horse Archers, the Medieval Era's Coursers (in Gathering Storm), the Industrial Era's Cavalry, and the Atomic Era's Helicopters. This means that the Scythians' ability to produce massive forces is not limited to the early game. And keep in mind that a Level 5 light cavalry unit gets access to the Escort Mobility promotion, which makes any units in formation with the light cavalry move at the same speed. As this means any support unit or Great General can keep up with the exceptionally fast cavalry, getting at least one light cavalry unit to this level should be a priority. (Note that Saka Horse Archers use the ranged units' promotion table, so they will not be able to get this promotion.) Killer of Cyrus Since Scythian units excel at attacking enemy units that are already damaged, it's advisable to use a ranged unit (Slinger, Archer, Saka Horse Archer, etc.) and follow up with melee attacks. Additionally, finishing off enemies should be done by injured units to heal them. The Saka Horse Archer is a decent tool of Scythia. As they can attack without being counterattacked, multiple Saka Horse Archers can move into position and take down individual enemy units without getting seriously injured. However, due to their short Range, their ability to focus fire one unit is limited, and they would have to expose themselves in the process of doing so. They even become less effective when outnumbered. Four to six of them are strong enough to take down early-game cities with no walls without siege support, making them quite efficient at conquering large amounts of land. Be sure to remember that you need at least one melee unit – even a Scout will do – to be able to take the city once its health is depleted. This ability also has religious implications. Their Apostles are stronger in Theological Combat and can heal 30 hit points when winning. This makes Scythian armies of Apostles surprisingly hard to deal with, even for pure Religious civilizations. The income from Kurgans also gives a hand in making Religious Victory possible for Scythia. Victory Types Scythia is overwhelmingly good at a Domination Victory. Considering how powerful cavalry units are in Civilization VI and Scythia's ability to amass them quickly, the Scythian domination machine is difficult to stop. If you want a different gameplay experience, try to push for a Religious Victory. Scythian Apostles are stronger and can heal outside friendly territories, and of course, if your Apostles fail to spread the good words, use your cavalry army to enforce your Religion. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Argimpas * Arimaspu * Artimpada * Katiari * Kolax * Leipoxis * Scopasis * Szererce * Tarxuta * Turxu Females: * Agathyrsi * Apia * Artimpasa * Enaree * Hestia * Issedo * Kollippi * Lewlelil * Oirpata * Temarun Modern males: * Aabir * Cheragh * Deepak * Ghufran * Isar * Javeed * Mallalai * Mujtaba * Raafi * Warid Modern females: * Baheejah * Delkash * Fawza * Huzuz * Khirad * Lale * Nuzha * Parivash * Sumera * Teeha Trivia * The Scythian civilization's symbol is a deer with spiral antlers that gallops to the right, resembling the Deer Plaque, one of the most famous examples of Scythian art. * The Scythian civilization ability references the Eurasian Steppe on which they lived. Gallery File:Civ6 saka horse archer.png|The Saka Horse Archer, Scythia's unique unit File:Civ 6 Kurgan.jpg|The Kurgan, Scythia's unique improvement File:Scythian capital.JPG|Scythian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements Category:Scythian